pottersworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
PW Years 6-10
PW Year 6 - beginning June 26, 2007 Family After returning from the Summer Break, Alexandra and Mack retrieve the Rune, and she calls upon her 'Family' to get reacquainted. A plot is hatched to overthrow Alexandra. Diultach Thom passes the parchment onto those he promised it to. Hunter uses his own form to step into Hogwarts and alls the Heirs of Hogwarts Founders. Family vs HOGS Alexandra, Mack, Theria and Alan do battle. Alexandra and Mack meet after the battle . . . only to walk into one another. Alan and Theria touch base with Hogs. Cadena Nox reveals himself to Alexandra, and shortly after brews a potion, poisoning London's water system. PW Year 7 - beginning July 22, 2007 The Plague A mysterious plague sweeps across Britain, separating families and communities. It's cause is unknown by authorities but they suspect sabotage. Cadena Nox tell his Master what he knows about the Runes. Alexandra awakens from her healing sleep in Borgin and Burkes. Nox gives the Shield Rune to Griffey. Octavius meets Eiri and Dante. Under orders, Tyler meets Theria, and leads her into torture. Cadena strike Hogwarts just before the Break. Family Eiri confronts Alexandra, who eventually meets with Tyler again. The Heirs Hunter visits the Heirs in their dreams. PW Year 8 - beginning August 17, 2007 Cadena Nox and Griffey discuss the failed attempt to get the Sword Rune. Alexandra and Nox have a heart to heart. The Family The Family leaves messages for it's members. PW Year 9 - beginning September 8, 2007 The Order Alan Colman returns from his sudden leaving and requests a meeting with former classmate Maddy Emmerson, among others, and greets them with dire warnings. The Heirs Zachary Rennselaer reveals that he is an heir. PW Year 10 - beginning September 28, 2007 The Ministry of Magic Auror Maxim Drake arrests Raven Griffey, who is given a dose of Veritiserum by new Auror Maddy Emmerson, and the Sun Rune is confiscated; sending it on a relay race - first to MLE Charlotte McAdams, who eventually hands it off to Unspeakable Mia Oakthrum. Newly married Maddy (Emmerson) Potter discusses the interrogation of Raven Griffey, and the story behind her possession of the Sun Rune. The Order Members of the Order discuss updates; Maddy Potter reveals news of the confiscated Sun Rune at the Ministry. The Chain Katrina Ryan marks the walls. Octavius Nox marks Diagon Alley. The Unspeakables Kate McCleary and Bob Choeke study the Death Gate, prompting Kate to ask her husband, Thom, a question. Kate later reports back to Bob. The two Unspeakables return to Hogwarts and are greeted by Professor Chadwick. Theria leads Bob Choeke to the Parchment that Thom McCleary gave her. The Unspeakables later review their research; sparking a dream in the McCleary household. Chapter of Cadena Tyler Manning begins to actively recruit students from Hogwarts, before kidnapping Raven Griffey. Medea Tiamora discovers a strange parchment, passing it along to Octavius Nox, who in turn, passes it to his Master. Nox asks Alexandra Nox-Castello for her story behind the Shield Rune ...continue Category:The Timeturner